


Tell me the truth

by Bdonna



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-01
Updated: 2010-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdonna/pseuds/Bdonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tell me the truth...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell me the truth

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the age old and still dreaded question, complete crack which I take full responsibility for

**Tell me the truth**

by Belladonna

 

"Tell me the truth."

-"Starsk, I usually do. Even if you don't want me to."

"I know, it's just ...it's important."

-"Have I ever not told you the truth?"

"Well, there was that time with the..."

-"Let me rephrase that. When have I ever not told you the truth when you've directly asked me for it?"

"Uh, never. You even told me about that time with Mandy and what you and her did with the chocolate sauce. And I definitely didn't want to know that. Made me almost not want to eat chocolate ever again. It was horrible!"

-"Yeah, whatever. So what was it you wanted to know?"

"Okay Hutch, and tell me the truth. I know I can handle it..."

-"Would you go on with it already, Starsky? We don't have the time and need to be there at seven. Do you have any idea how difficult it was for me to get those reservations?"

"Does this dress make my butt look fat, Hutch?"


End file.
